thundersnowfandomcom-20200213-history
Azazel Gage
---- Azazel Gage (アザゼル ゲージ , Azazeru Geeji) is a Human-Calco hybrid born to a noble family in the Hylion Capital of Unianim where he was raised before running away from home on his fifteenth birthday. Azazel joined with many burning branches before abandoning them to start something new, he gathered as many Cinders as he could to create a rebellion right under the nose of the Toranku. As a firm believer in the right of freedom to all, Azazel has forsaken his noble status to fight against the very government his family once served in hopes of becoming, "The single cinder that will ignite an eternal flame". Appearance Azael is a rather handsome looking individual, many would find difficulty in telling him apart from any other Calco in Vroldafn despite his half-human ancestry. He is tall, standing at an approximant six foot nine inches tall made taller by the long black horns that grow out of the top of his head. Weighing in at 228 pounds he is about the average weight of someone his size with a little room to grow if he wanted. A great amount of this weight is muscle as Calco males are known for their immense strength and as such he possesses the toned body of a warrior and can maintain it much easier than humans can. His skin is pale in color, a near porcelain shade free of blemishes but still rough due to the thick nature of Calco skin. Azazel sports his mother's white hair as well as her stunning golden eyes, his whites are a dark and menacing black color giving him a much more intimidating appearance than he would normally like but understands in his current years why such a trait may be useful. His hair is a bright white in color, with long bangs and a shaggy mane with a long white tail that extends down between his shoulder blades. At the top of his head are two long horns that protrude from the top of his head like many other Calco, these horns are black in color and also add to what many would call his intimidating appearance. His ears are long and pointed, protruding from his white hair and ever listening. His eyes are rarely open wide, giving the appearance of Azazel being sleepy or bored but this is simply his resting face, hiding all emotion until he feels the need to let it show and giving off a somewhat apathetic look. Azazel is known to wear dark clothing but even so, his style is one of formal wear such as suits and dress shoes. His choice of clothing is a clear sign of his former nobility, very few choosing to take the time to dress up for the type of work he does but despite this, he sees it as a beneficial trait. He believes that looking professional and like he knows what he is doing along with his skills in speech will help win the hearts of the people to join what he believes to be a righteous cause. Regardless, he is no fool as is know to wear a more practical suit into battle. A heavy leather jacket to protect from swords and other attacks that rely on cutting power, black pants, combat boots, gloves, and his black cape made partly of black dragon scales to help resist against magical attacks. Personality Azazel is a man who was raised to question the world around him, to find his own path no matter how hard people tried to force him down one that benefitted them. It was these teachings of individuality that lead Azazel to eventually question the government his family had come to serve. As a deep thinker he studied his own values and compared them to that of the society he found himself in and of course found that their values seemed to clash in ways he did not find acceptable. These ideas lead him to rebel against that society and search for the answers he needed to know outside the bounds of the society. His beliefs in personal freedoms and the right to choose made him question the policy of the Toranku and eventually to split off from it entirely, forsaking his noble status to become a Cinder. Cinder is a word Azazel never liked the term Cinder, believing it to simply be another word used by the Toranku to oppress mages and keep them from questioning their rules. He dreams of a world free from the tyranny of the Toranku 15 where mages and the magically gifted population would be free to do whatever they liked without being forced to join Branches or be singled out over something they were born with and never asked for. He believes his goals to be righteous and fights with honor in hopes of seeing the world he dreams of come to life at some point in his lifetime and even if he doesn't he does not want the flames of his rebellion to die out and hopes that he will be able to pass the torch onto others in hopes they will continue his fight until his fellow mages are free to spend their lives how they please. Regardless of his passion and his drive, it would all be meaningless without his charisma. Azazel is a suave and charismatic young man with the backings of his teachings from his younger years as a noble to fall back on and thank for his persuasive personality. He has a way with words that tend to spark a fire in the hearts of those who hear in and is a large part of the reason he has gathered as many as he has, holding rallies in secret for other Cinders who wish to hear his message and strike back at the oppressors that label them as criminals for simply wanting to live their own lives. Despite his charismatic personality, when not on a stage or on his soapbox he is known to come off as somewhat apathetic, showing little to no emotion as though he is hiding all of it deep inside himself. He often appears deep in thought or simply daydreaming when he thinks that others don't see him and while his fellow rebels know he has a lot on his mind they wish he wouldn't try to bear everything on his own. A negative trait possed by Azazel is his tendency to be overly harsh to those who do not agree with his point of view such as those who would defend the ideas of the Toranku and has been known to lose his cool in arguments or negotiations with those not on his side. History Equipment Dual Ki-Blades: Ki-blades are powerful swords created in the year 2760 by a mage in Hylion where the swords first appeared and were first sold. These swords are powered by raw magic gems, a single shard being able to power a sword for several years so long as the blade is maintained. While they can be bought, some prefer to create their own Ki-blades to give it a unique and personal flair. At first glance the swords do not appear to be much, outside the hands of a mage the sword is nothing more than its hilt, often a round metal one with a shard inside the cylinder at the center of the hilt. Above the shard are three other crystals that help focus the Ki released when a mage activates the sword to create a round shaped blade with no definable point or edge. This blade is made of pure Ki energy kept in check by the mage who holds the sword, the color of the blade depending largely on the user and the emotions they use to cast their magic. Since this is the case there are as many colored Ki-blades in the world as there are mages themselves with each blade having the possibility of being unique in color, hue, and shade. Regardless of color, the blades all work the same way, the Ki particles vibrating at an incredible speed to cut through most objects with relative ease. Ki-blades are known to give off heat, the blade itself being known to reach upwards of five hundred degrees Fahrenheit with the temperature only rising for as long as the blade is left one until it is forced to shut down and cool. Azazel's Ki-Blades take on the color of black and orange, the black blade is his primary sword and is held in his right hand mostly used for attacking. The color of this blade is a representation of the dark feelings he uses to cast his deconstruction magic, caring little to nothing about the things and people he rips apart to reach his goals. The orange colored blade is his secondary sword mainly used for defense, the orange light given off by this blade is a representation of his protective nature as he feels that he is not only defending himself but also the many others who stand beside him. However, looking closely one will notice the black outline of the orange blade, the secondary blade also being used to strike down foes from time to time representing itself as both a sword and shield. Magic & Abilities Physical Abilities Magical Abilities Magical Aura (精神 気力, Seishin kiryoku) is an aura found to be given off by all living creatures that inhabit Firdaus from plants to animals this aura is made up of the natural Ki that flows out of the body and back into the air around them as part of the natural cycle of taking in, producing, and refining Ki energy within the body. Auras have existed for as long as life on Firdaus has but it has gone unnoticed by many until the ability to utilize Ki to produce magic was gifted to humans by the great and powerful dragons. Mages possess the ability to see the auras of other creatures as well as manipulate their own due to their sensitivity to Ki as a result of their training. The majority of plants and animals of Firdaus possess weak auras that would barely register to any mage not specifically searching for Auras. These auras are known as standard auras as they make up the majority of all living things, these auras are often possessed by those with no ability to manipulate and harness Ki for the use of magic and is an easy way to pick out a mage from a regular human. The second type of aura is an advanced aura, this aura surrounds the body of a mage like a colorful cloak, being much easier to recognize than the barely visible auras non-mages give off. The third type is a master aura, often wielded by fully trained mages who have learned how to manipulate and harness Ki to their full potential. While this may not look much different from advanced auras the true difference that any mage worth their salt will be able to pick out is the fact that Master auras give off what many call a "Magical pressure" often feeling like a slight downward pull as if gravity is a bit stronger around the individual. The exact strength of this pressure depends on the mage but regardless no mage will begin to give off this slight pressure until they have reached their master aura. The final and considered the most powerful type of aura is the Monster aura only known to be given off by high-class mages such as those ranked at Five Gold stars. The aura surrounding users of this magnitude is often much larger than the simple cloak possed by others often covering a five to a ten-foot radius around them and have a magical pressure capable of bringing weaker mages to their knees. These auras have even been known to take on different shapes depending on the mood and feelings of the user. However, mages have become able to not only suppress but even hide their auras in some cases through their ability to manipulate Ki. This allows magically sensitive to be around those with high magical pressures with no ill effects and also allows mages to hide their true power until they feel the need to reveal it. Master auras and higher also have the ability to block and move projectiles away from the user, the magical pressure given off by the aura knocking them from the air Magic Deconstruction Magic (かいたいまほう, kaitai mahou) is a form of rare specialist type magic that can be used to its full potential only by those who were born with the Ki natures for both Fire and Earth and even in those born with the potential only a rare few will ever see it manifest within them. It is a dark magic whose only use is to destroy everything they touch. The magic can eat away and break apart anything over a period of time with some objects turned to dust upon contact and others requiring much longer. What determines this can range from the size of the object to the material which makes it up. Objects that poorly conduct Ki are known to be somewhat resistant to this magic but due to the fact that Ki is the lifeblood of most if not all things there are few materials on Firdaus that can truly be classified as "Ki resistant". Organic material is known to be the most vulnerable to this magic for the very reasons stated above as flesh and bone conduct Ki just as well as a lightning rod might conduct electricity. This magic works by forcing the Ki into objects it touches before violently forcing it out, literally ripping them apart from the inside out. *'Decay': *'Explode': Relationships Quotes Trivia The meaning of his name is "Pawn of Death" or "Sacrifical Pawn" Category:Cinder Category:Mage Category:Human Category:Calco Category:Hybrid Category:Male